friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Chapter 9; Ending a Relationship
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Downfall of the Templars Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 9 Ending a Relationship ... It has been 4 months since Octavia unjoined the assassins. However, Lyra had taught her any signals she might need to summon nearby assassins if she is ever in any danger. Octavia has been having the same dream ever since she removed herself from the assassins. She looked into her own eyes. But they were bloodied, and seeming to be carved out of their sockets. Her grin was wide, her assassin cloak drenched in crimson red. ???:" Hello Octavia." Octavia stared in fear at herself, drenched in bloody assassin gear. Octavia:" Who are you? Wh-what do you want?" The figure's grin became impossibly wider. ???:" There is only one simple answer for both questions. You." SLICK!!! The hidden blade dug into Octavia's neck, and she woke up from her bed gasping, hyperventilating. She looked around to see that she was alone, and it was just a nightmare, once again. Octavia needed to calm down, so she ran out of the house, and towards the Ponyville Town Hall. Even after all this time, even after leaving the assassins, she still liked to climb the Town Hall on occassion. Mayor Mare just gave up on questioning her. Tears silently fell from Octavia's cheeks as she kept trying to forget all the death she had seen. Lately, the Ponyville gaurd had become corrupt themselves, and began beating other ponies for taxes. Octavia only got involved if she had too. She let the assassins take care of the rest. Suddenly, Skystriker flew up behind her, suprising her. Skystriker:" You know, you still have a place in the Creed. You always will." Octavia looked back out at the veiw of Ponyville. Octavia:" Thank you, but I honestly don't anything to do with the Creed anymore. I just want to live a normal life, but I've been seeing my own face all over wanted posters in town, lately. I'm suprised nopony has been calling me out to make a quick bit for themselves." Skystriker:" That's because the citizens have come to trust you. The gaurd aren't even doing their jobs anymore. Overtaxing ponies, making up stories as to why their victims are being beaten to death. But always remember, you still have friends to get you through these problems." Octavia smiled back at him slightly, blushing. Octavia:" I know. And I am grateful for that. I hope someday, I could just settle down, and have a family, or something." Skystriker:" I'm glad you're being optimistic." Octavia:" It's really all I have... well that, and that noisy sister of mine. Did you know that she has been playing music for the local orphanage, even before I met her. She doesn't even ask for money, or anything. Those little colts and fillies love her, and I'm proud of my sister for wanting to make them happy." Skystriker:" I didn't think Vinyl was the charity type." Octavia:" Believe me, Vinyl isn't as lazy as I thought her to be. She really does car for the community, you know. I am proud to call her sister." Skystriker:" That's good. But something else is on your mind, it seems." Octavia frowned. Octavia:" It's... Twister. Everytime I try to talk to her about a problem, she doesn't talk back. And everytime I ask her about her problems, she just goes mute, like I'm not even there. I'm starting to get the gesture that Twister just doesn't doesn't want to talk about her feelings at all." Skystriker:" So she doesn't give you any advice on your problems, and she won't give a clue about any of hers... it sounds to me like she's been to pushing you away." Octavia:" That's what it feels like. I don't understand why she won't talk to anypony about her feelings. I just want to help her. Sometimes, I just felt like I should..." Skystriker:" Should what?" Octavia:" If I should break up our relationship." Skystriker shrugged. Skystriker:" It's not the course of action I would take." Octavia:" What then... what would you do?" Skystriker:" I'd try to push back at her, try to help her get her feelings out. Then, if that doesn't work out, then break up with her." Octavia:" Well you see... I..." Skystriker:" You already told her you want to break up." Octavia:" Yes... but if their was any heartbreak, she didn't seem to show it." Skystriker:" Then I'd say the relationship isn't worth it." He then smirk. Skystriker:" Though, seeing as I've never been in one myself, what do I know?" Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Completed) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)